Amor o Muerte
by EnterradoR
Summary: La primera opción puede llevar a la segunda. ¿Vale la pena arriesgarse?


Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

¡Hola! Mi tercer ichiruki para aportar a este fandom de esta pareja tan linda, esta vez tomando la teoría de que Yhwach los condenó a la infelicidad.

Por cierto, este fic va dedicado a mi queridísima amiga "Ina Minina", fanática del ichiruki al igual que yo. Feliz cumpleaños amiga, espero que este fic sea siquiera un 10% digno del valor de tu amistad :D

* * *

 _"Encontraré un futuro, un momento en el tiempo, donde cada uno de ustedes sienta la mayor alegría y felicidad de sus vidas. Y será justo entonces cuando los asesinaré. Así que a partir de ahora, cada vez que disfruten de la felicidad pensarán en mis palabras. Y en el momento en que lo hagan, recordarán mi siniestra sombra y el terror de la muerte que ahora les prometo..._ _Por toda la eternidad"_

 _Bleach 680._

* * *

 _ **Amor o Muerte**_

* * *

El dulce trinar de pájaros de diversas especies se propagaba por el ambiente a la vez que el canto de grillos intentaba alcanzar la misma intensidad. Una tenue neblina empañaba la perspectiva del hermoso parque, como si quisiera impedir miradas intrusas. El suelo estaba invadido de hojarasca, característica propia de la estación que propiciaba aquello. Orquídeas y rosas adornaban los vergeles como una tupida malla creada por la inigualable madre naturaleza.

Allí, en ese precioso lugar y dentro de pocos minutos, dos personas que son más que amigos pero menos que amantes decidirán su futuro destino.

Incontables días sombríos habían sumergido sus vidas en la más vil tristeza. La desdicha los dominaba y, como si eso no fuera castigo suficiente, tenía la infame intención de hacerlo por toda la eternidad. La felicidad no podía existir; estaba prohibida. Así que cada día, uno tras otro, se esmeraban por seguir esa regla a rajatabla. Sobornan a la infelicidad, simulando que es felicidad. Vivían así, hundidos en la amargura, pero con sonrisas falsas adornando sus rostros.

Sólo leves destellos de alegría vivían a cuentagotas, como el sol que se cuela entre los resquicios que dejan las hojas de los árboles. Pero la sombra nunca huye, permanece ahí.

En ella vivían: en la sombra. Una maldita sombra perenne.

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo llegaron a la hora de antemano pactada. Ni siquiera un segundo de impuntualidad hubo. Un beso en la mejilla fue el saludo que no le hizo justicia a la emoción que remecía sus vibrantes corazones. Se miraron a los ojos un largo rato; una cadena invisible los entrelazaba. Sabían muy bien que esta reunión, como nunca antes, tenía una importancia de carácter vital.

En un banquillo toman asiento, a sólo centímetros el uno del otro. Siguen observándose, anhelándose, comiéndose con la mirada sin ninguna vergüenza. Por más que lo intentaran, no podían seguir camuflando lo que sus almas gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Simplemente un sentimiento tan exageradamente grande resultaba imposible de refrenar u ocultar.

La lengua de Ichigo fue la primera en rasgar el silencio:

—Rukia —dijo su nombre con fiereza emocionada—, ya no puedo seguir viviendo envuelto en una maldita mentira. No es justo para nadie, ni para ti ni para mí, ni para Renji ni para Orihime. Hay que hacer lo que debemos hacer de una vez por todas.

Ella dio un suspiro profundo. Uno que despidió sabor a tristeza mezclada con resignación.

—Sabes que la vida no es justa... nunca lo fue y nunca lo será...

De un brinco, Ichigo se levantó del asiento haciendo ademanes indignados con las manos. Se giró con vehemencia dispuesto a encararla como nunca en su vida lo hizo.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Sólo hay que aceptar la injusticia sin hacer nada por derrotarla? ¿Ni siquiera piensas luchar por cambiar tu destino? —luego de un par de segundos, cambio una palabra por otra más significativa —: _Nuestro_ destino.

La guerrera que había en ella la hizo alzar el mentón para confrontarlo.

—El precio a pagar es demasiado alto. Demasiado Ichigo. Moriríamos todos.

Los pulmones masculinos lanzaron un bufido lleno de insatisfacción. ¿Cómo rayos podría hacerla entender el error que estaba cometiendo?

—Es irónico que no te des cuenta...

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, esperado que él concluyera su idea. Como no lo hizo, apremió: —¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Antes de responder, él le clavó los ojos en forma acusatoria.

—Que ya estamos muertos de todas formas. Muertos en vida. Y eso es peor que estar muerto de verdad. Por lo menos muerto ya no sufres como lo estamos haciendo nosotros...

La shinigami guardó un silencio de apenas unos segundos, empero, pareció ser muy prolongado. La cantidad de pensamientos que esbozó su mente rompieron la lógica del tiempo. Fueron demasiados en sólo un par de segundos. Dio un par de suspiros para aliviar la tensión que le hicieron sentir esas palabras; su pecho estaba sobrecogido. Le dolía tener que decir lo siguiente, realmente no quería decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo:

—No podemos ser tan egoístas como para arriesgar al mundo por nosotros.

Él hizo arder sus orbes en llamas. ¿El combustible de tales? La determinación. Esa resolución de la que siempre fue poseedor destellaba con fulgurante vigor. Era ese temple el que lo llevó a enfrentar a capitanes que parecían invencibles sólo para salvarla.

—Te amo y tú me amas —espetó el genuino sentir que ella no se atrevía a gritar—. No podemos seguir conteniendo este fuego que nos quema por dentro. E incluso si tú pudieras hacerlo, yo no estoy dispuesto... ya estoy harto, Rukia... — Su mirada taladró la de ella. Le estaba restregando, sin condescendencias, que estaba siendo una pusilánime.

Ella ladeó un poco su cabeza y parpadeó para cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba esquivar esa mirada. Permaneció en silencio nuevamente a la vez que cerraba sus puños sobre sus rodillas. Frustrada, arrugó su vestido entre los dedos. Cuanto le hubiera gustado decir que sí. Cuanto le habría gustado olvidar el peligro y lanzarse a sus brazos para comerle la boca con besos sempiternos. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía ser tan irresponsable como él. Ella era la mayor. Ella era quien tenía que llevar la voz de la razón como impronta.

—Ichigo... si vivimos nuestro amor el mundo que conocemos desaparecerá. Todos moriremos. Yhwach es demasiado poderoso y sólo está esperando que cometamos este error para reaparecer. ¡Serás asesinado! ¡Todos lo seremos!

Intercambiaron miradas huracanadas. Cada una con distinto cariz. Uno quería vivir el amor que sentía. Otra deseaba hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. Sorpresivamente para Rukia, Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa llena de confianza e hizo chocar un puño contra la palma del otro.

—Que venga Yhwach o hasta el mismísimo Diablo si así les place. Quiero que estemos juntos. He entrenado como una bestia estos años para hacerle frente a ese maldito nuevamente. He dado todo de mí, absolutamente todo, para poder derrotarlo y estar junto a ti. He sacrificado mis días entrenando sólo para poder estar contigo. Y lo he hecho porque tú eres la mayor motivación en mi vida Rukia — de entre sus nudillos cerrados, el índice sobresalió para apuntarla.

—Ichigo... —musitó a duras penas su nombre, como si alguien le hubiera apagado la voz. La realidad era que él se la había quitado por toda la emoción que le había provocado.

El de cabellos naranjas ablandó su mirada, transformándola en una llena de tierna complicidad.

—¿Entonces que dices Rukia? ¿estás dispuesta a luchar por lo que sentimos? —preguntó animado. Ella no podía creer que todo su semblante irradiara tanta seguridad. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquello, debía evitar la locura. Debía salvarlo del ímpetu salvaje e imprudente que otorgaba la juventud. Ese ímpetu que muchas veces lleva a errores que después se lamentan.

—No podemos hacerle esto a Renji y Orihime —intentó sonar segura, pero la naturaleza de su mentira quedó en evidencia completamente: Rukia carecía de la fuerza que hubiera convertido sus palabras en verdad. Simplemente no podían ser verdad cuando su voz y sus labios temblaban como si estuvieran en un mar de gelatina.

Y él vislumbró la mentira como nadie podría. La vislumbró porque conocía al amor de su vida demasiado bien.

—Renji y Orihime lo entenderán. Si realmente nos aman como dicen hacerlo, terminarán entendiéndolo. No puedes estar con alguien por obligación. Es una infamia tal cosa. ¡Date cuenta! ¡Deja de pensar en los demás, piensa en ti por una maldita vez, ¡piensa en nosotros!

Rukia se puso de pie, incapaz de seguir sentada ante la vorágine de sentimientos que estaba azotando su alma. Comenzó a caminar un poco hasta darle la espalda a quien amaba. Su mirada se incrustó en el cielo lleno de titilantes estrellas.

—No les podemos hacer esto... — allí estaba la mentira nuevamente, tan insistente como lo era su dueña. Y una vez más, sus labios vacilaron al igual que su mirada.

—Al diablo con ellos y el mundo —dijo muy tranquilo, a la vez que, desde atrás, la tomaba de los hombros—. Por más egoísta que suene eso es lo que pienso. ¿Crees que vivir con miedo es vivir de verdad? Pues yo no, me resisto a ser un esclavo eterno del infame destino que nos impuso ese maldito.

Rukia se giró lentamente para mirarlo, sin dejar de sorprenderse por el matiz tan lleno de seguridad de sus palabras. Esos ojos emitían destellos de emoción, cuales luciérnagas en el firmamento. No podía creer que él la amara tanto. Tanto que deseaba poner al mundo en peligro sólo para estar con ella.

—¿Es tanto lo que sientes por mí que quieres condenar a todo el mundo por ello? A tus hermanas, a tus amigos, a Orihime... ¡a todos! —tragó saliva para desatar el nudo que se formó en su garganta — No vale la pena, Ichigo.

Se hace un silencio incómodo. Por un momento ella pensó que Ichigo daría marcha atrás, pero muy poco duró ese pensamiento. Lo conocía tan bien que supo que no se rendiría. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Esa era la esencia que había terminado enamorándola como una loca.

—Amor o muerte. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

—Amor o muerte... —repitió ella casi sin voz, sus pupilas temblando debido a la emoción que la embargó.

—Sí, eso es lo que pienso. Una vida sin amor no es vida. Es mejor morir si ese es el caso.

—Pero... —intentó protestar de algún modo, pero él la cortó de inmediato.

—No sigas poniendo excusas o tendré que patearte el trasero como cuando te conocí por primera vez —a pesar de que fue un reproche, el mismo vino acompañado de una sonrisa socarrona.

—Cállate tú, recuerda que esa vez te inmovilice como castigo por tu atrevimiento —espetó el primer recuerdo de entre tantos que habían forjado juntos. Remembranzas que siempre lograban evocar cariño y emoción.

—Pero igual me liberé, reconozco que me costó un poquito, pero lo hice — le guiñó un ojo mientras su boca sacaba la lengua.

A ella no le quedó más remedio que curvar sus labios. De una forma o de otra él siempre lograba vulnerar la seriedad que intentaba invocar.

—Y además dibujo mejor que tú —añadió para molestarla, pues la conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Mentira! — se defendió cual gata puesta de espaldas — Sabes que dibujas horrible, mis conejos son únicos — brillaron sus ojos imaginándose que aparecía un hermoso _chappy_ gigante delante de ella.

Incluso discutiendo eran felices. ¿Cuantas parejas podían decir lo mismo? ¿Cuantas realmente?

Por un breve momento, la bufanda de Rukia fue sacudida por el viento. O tal vez la verdadera causa había sido la intensa emoción que embargó su corazón. — Eres único, Ichigo —le dijo sumergida en la verdadera naturaleza del sentir.

Él se acerca y toma sus tersas manos entre las suyas. Las lleva a su propio corazón para que Rukia pudiera palpar como latía por ella. Única y exclusivamente por ella.

La shinigami supo inmediatamente lo que ese corazón le decía: le gritaba que la amaba con toda su alma. Lo sabía bien puesto que el suyo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—Si Yhwach vuelve vamos a ganar Rukia. Le patearemos el trasero y lo enviaremos al infierno. ¿Crees en mí? ¿Confías en mí?

Ella no dudo siquiera un segundo en dar su respuesta: — A pesar de lo tonto que eres, confío en ti completamente. Tanto que incluso podría dudar que el sol saldrá mañana por el horizonte, pero nunca dudaría de ti.

Él se emociona y agradece sus palabras acariciando sus azabaches cabellos, desatando ternura a través de sus dedos. Deleitándose con la embriagante sedosidad que poseía la mujer que amaba.

—Entonces hagámoslo, enana. Podemos derrotar a Yhwach. Él está solo y nosotros somos un equipo. Yo, tú, Kenpachi y su bankai, que seguramente ya lo tiene dominado totalmente, tu hermano, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, todos podemos patear el trasero de Yhwach. Sólo falta que nosotros demos el paso decisivo y atrevernos de una vez por todas.

Por ese único momento, que pareció romper todas las barreras del tiempo, el mundo circundante dejó de existir completamente. Rukia, inexorablemente, comenzó un belicoso debate mental. Uno que decidiría el destino de ambos, de sus parejas y también el del mismísimo mundo. ¿Debía, acaso, seguir renegando lo evidente? ¿Debía, acaso, sacrificar la felicidad nuevamente? Por un momento esbozó la funesta idea que sí. Pero poco duró la indecisión. Su conciencia le gritó con todas las fuerzas que no debía claudicar ante la injusticia. No podía rendirse ante el destino nuevamente. Ya lo había hecho cuando la ejecutarían. Aceptó morir sin más. Pero él no lo aceptó. Tal como ahora tampoco aceptaba perder su amor.

 _"Si lo amas, lucha por él. Lucha como él lo está haciendo por ti"_ le gritó a toda voz su conciencia.

—Ichigo... eres el hombre más idiota que he conocido en todos mis años de vida... pero tienes razón. Vivir con miedo no es mi idea de vivir. La vida es demasiado bella para eso. Si es nuestro destino morir que así sea. Pero a pesar de todo moriría feliz, pues moriría en la libertad de la verdad en vez de vivir por siempre en la infelicidad. Te amo, no puedo seguir mintiéndole a mi propio corazón. Sin valor no hay gloria. Y yo quiero alcanzar la gloria de tu amor —los mares cristalinos que tenía por ojos destellaron por el doquier de sus células.

—Oh, Rukia — su corazón estalla en dicha y alegría, bombardeando sangre que burbujea en descollante júbilo —. ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Pero tanto que sólo alguien capaz de amar con toda el alma sería capaz de entenderlo!

—Yo también te amo como una loca desquiciada a pesar de lo tonto, tarado, estúpido e imbécil que eres — lo "halagó" a su modo con una linda y expresiva sonrisa dibujada en su faz.

—Que buena impresión tienes de mí — se rió sin poder evitarlo; con ella siempre lo hacía.

—Y eso que me faltaron más palabras ofensivas para describirte.

Se ríen un rato. Se ríen como siempre lo hacen cuando están juntos. Tras varios segundos, ella lo mira y eleva su mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla del ser amado. Recorre sus líneas de expresión con cariño, pero sin previo aviso le jala la nariz sin piedad.

—¡Auch! —se quejó enseguida— ¿Por qué tiraste de mi nariz?

—Porque te lo mereces por convencerme de esta locura — aseveró tranquilamente con una media sonrisa altiva.

Ichigo, por más curioso que resultara, dio un suspiro enamorado. No podía evitar encantarse con ella. Con Rukia si podía divertirse regañando, discutiendo o peleando. Ella hacía que su sangre guerrera corriera más fuerte que el torrente de un salvaje río. Porque un guerrero necesita eso, pelear incluso cuando se habla. Y ella, a diferencia de Orihime, le daba aquello. Esa complicidad natural que únicamente entre dos guerreros podía haber.

La fémina lo abraza, cierra los ojos y se aferra a su pecho: quiere escuchar nuevamente el corazón de su amado. Susurrarle amor por toda la eternidad. Cada latido que escucha de él logra agitar sus sentidos como una tormenta en el desierto.

Él la cobija como si fuera una niña pequeña, esgrimiendo el cariño y la ternura que sólo el verdadero amor puede otorgar.

—No fingiré más —dijo ella de improviso—. Te amo Ichigo idiota, te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo un segundo. Quiero ser feliz junto a ti o morir en el intento —lágrimas acarician sus mejillas. Las acarician puesto que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, son el resultado de la felicidad y no de la amarga tristeza.

Ichigo posa sus dedos con una delicadeza impropia de él y borra las brillosas lágrimas del rostro de su amada.

—Ya verás que Orihime y Renji lo entenderán. Yo también te amo Rukia y por eso lucharé por ti.

—Ichigo... —convirtió su nombre en un anhelante jadeo —, perdóname por no apoyarte antes. Perdóname por todo este tiempo de irresolución. Lucharé contigo. Lucharé por ti porque te amo. No cometeré más el error de estos años. Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio de vivir mi amor contigo aunque la vida se me vaya en ello. Venceremos a Yhwach. Lo sé.

Él cierra los ojos a causa de la intensa emoción que lo embarga. Todo su ser se estremece con cada palabra.

—Así será, pequeña.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, Rukia consiguió que su corazón sonriera con la verdad que nunca más trataría de acallar. Gracias a ese hombre que tanto amaba pudo desprenderse por fin de la mentira. Le debía la vida y ahora también la verdad del genuino sentir. La única forma de agradecerle era amarlo como se lo merecía y no dudar un instante en brindarle la vida si aquello era menester.

El viento se detuvo. Las nubes cesaron sus movimientos. El sonido de las hojas también se paralizó por completo. El tiempo entró a un inusitado ralentí. Sólo dos emocionadas miradas tenían cabida en el universo. El excelso sentir que sólo el amor podía crear se propagó por cada recoveco. El mundo físico y el metafísico se unieron en una nueva dimensión que sólo el verdadero amor era capaz de crear. La misma naturaleza parecía temblar ante la expectación de lo que pronto sucedería. El paraíso ya no estaba en el cielo. No. El edén estaba con ellos, destellando como el plenilunio en la bóveda celeste. Las mismísimas estrellas parecían haber bajado del cielo para arder dentro de sus dichosos corazones.

Sus almas dejaron la frontera impuesta por sus cuerpos y volaron una junto a la otra. Sin tener que reprimirse más. Sin tener la obligación de fingir que no se aman. Sin tener que soportar más el dolor de la infelicidad. Sin más atavíos deleznables.

Rukia e Ichigo entrelazan sus miradas, perdiéndose en un exquisito limbo en que solamente el amor existe. Sus corazones laten al mismo y maravilloso compás. Sus respiraciones efusivas impregnan el aire con deseo. Ese deseo perenne de hacer feliz a la persona que se ama. El sentimiento de ambos iba más allá de cualquier tipo de raciocinio o lógica. Ichigo posa su frente en la de ella, moviéndola cariñosa y suavemente de un lado a otro. Sus cálidas narices hicieron gentil contacto también. El sueño que habían tenido por tanto tiempo, oculto en lo más profundo de sus corazones, se haría realidad en ese preciso instante.

Rukia acaricia las mejillas masculinas con manos temblorosas, disfrutando cada centímetro de suave piel. Él hace exactamente lo mismo con ella. Los labios de cada uno eran la tentadora perfección que ambos desean obtener. Y decididos a eliminar las barreras que los separan, escalan juntos el muro gigantesco y grotesco creado por Yhwach. Se besan. Se besan conscientes de que puede ser la última vez. Hambrientos el uno del otro devoran sus bocas con voracidad inhumana. Sus húmedas lenguas revolotean como abejas en busca de miel. La deliciosa y mágica miel del amor.

Pero, ¿esta decisión sería el fin de todo o tan sólo el comienzo?... ¿Acaso importaba eso en realidad? Amor o muerte era lo que los esperaba. Pero sucediese lo que sucediese, cualquiera de las dos opciones significaba liberarse para siempre del yugo de la tristeza impuesta por Yhwach.

La felicidad, después de tanto tiempo, por fin tuvo la oportunidad de adueñarse de sus almas. Una felicidad verdadera, una emocionante y llena de sensaciones extraordinarias. Una felicidad que por primera vez en años no era fingida. No habría más continencia. No habría que fingir más.

Nunca más.


End file.
